sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Day of Destiny
Day of Destiny is the 40th and final episode of the first season of Sailor Moon. It was preceded by The Past Returns and followed by The Return of Sailor Moon. Plot The Sailor Scouts are ready to go and fight Queen Beryl. Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina all transform simultaneously into Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. As they transform, Luna asks Artemis if he really thinks they're up to the challenge. Artemis says that Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina are, but isn't so sure about Serena. Luna reminds him of what this episode's battle is really all about, and that Serena has to be ready, to which Artemis quips that maybe she'll have a klutz attack and trip Beryl, if she's lucky. The girls then teleport to the snowy area that is the entrance to the Negaverse, ready for the battle of a lifetime, where the stakes have never been higher and the universe's safety (as well as theirs) is all on the line on this Day of Destiny, hence the episode's name. And speaking of high stakes, Queen Beryl is watching them, and five Negamonsters called the Doom and Gloom Girls volunteer to fight them. The Sailor Scouts see Tuxedo Mask, trapped and injured. Sailor Moon wants to save him, but the others suspect a trap. Sailor Mercury scans it, and seconds after she discovers that is is not him, cords burst forth from his chest and attack the Sailor Scouts, but they avoid it. "Tuxedo Mask" is really the leader of the Doom and Gloom Girls, the bluish green one. The other four appear. They then create the illusion of Andrew to trick Sailor Jupiter, and then they trap her. She uses Jupiter Thunder Crash, destroying two of the Doom and Gloom Girls (the red and blue ones), but is killed in the process (though the Doom and Gloom Girls say she is trapped with them in the Negaverse). Sailor Mercury tells the others to head for the volcano. She then sees Greg, but scans it first and finds it to be another illusion by the Doom and Gloom Girls. They attack her with lava, but she hardens it with Mercury Bubbles Blast. The three Doom and Gloom Girls shoot a giant fireball at Sailor Mercury and then destroy her with the cords. The Doom and Gloom Girls then target Sailor Moon, but Sailor Venus gets her out of the way and is trapped by the cords and pulled into the Negaverse. Sailor Venus destroys the pink Doom and Gloom Girl with Venus Crescent Beam Smash at point-blank range, which kills Sailor Venus as well in the resulting explosion. Sailor Mars says that Sailor Moon is meant to face Queen Beryl alone, and that she must protect Sailor Moon. She goes to fight the two remaining Doom and Gloom Girls, the green and bluish green ones. They trap her inside a pile of rocks, where she destroys them with Mars Fire Ignite, but the resulting explosion kills her as well, leaving only Sailor Moon. Beryl teleports Sailor Moon to the Negaverse, and sends Prince Darien after her. He has been brainwashed by her again, and attacks Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon uses Moon Healing Activation, but it does not work this time, as Beryl's spell is too powerful and knocks the Crescent Moon Wand from her hand. She uses her tiara, but it does not work either, only weakening him before he staggers to his feet, still bent on fulfilling his duties to Queen Beryl. Not wanting to lose Darien to evil forever, Sailor Moon reminds him that his heart belongs to her and not Beryl, and shows him the Star Locket he gave her in Jupiter Comes Thundering In, and tells him to touch the locket. He does, as he remembers her now, and Beryl's spell over him is finally broken. Enraged, Beryl throws a giant spike at them, but Darien throws a rose (now returning to its red shade due to the breaking of the spell) to shatter the spike and damage Beryl. She sinks into the ground, swearing she'll be back. Darien is injured as well, but assures Sailor Moon he'll see her again. She reminds him that it's okay to call her "Meatball Head" again, before he passes out. Beryl goes to the Negaforce for help. The Negaforce gives her one final chance and for her to use it well, and she breaks out of the giant orb and combines with her body, transforming her into a much bigger and much more powerful form. She shoots a dark beam at Sailor Moon, which seemingly traps her in a giant ice pillar, but she stands on top of it as Princess Serena. The entire planet is engulfed in darkness and cold. At the Tsukino home, the family comforts each other as Ikuko hopes Serena is alright. On the roof, Artemis senses the impending apocalypse and fears that the Scouts are doomed. Luna cries out that everyone is counting on Serena. Serena hears Luna, and is not afraid anymore. Beryl, suggesting she should be, shoots another dark beam at her, but she counters with Cosmic Moon Power, entering a beam struggle with her. The spirits of the other Sailor Scouts appear and power up Princess Serena, who uses Cosmic Moon Power again, forming a giant energy ball that completely destroys Beryl. The Negaverse is destroyed as well, and the universe is safe... for now. The next day, Serena is late for school again. All the Sailor Scouts came back safe, but have no memory of being friends or Sailor Scouts. Luna and Artemis say that if they meet up again they might remember. Darien's memory has also been erased, and when he quips about Serena's hair, she gets frustrated with him about it. Notes *First and last appearance of the Doom and Gloom Girls *Final appearance of Queen Beryl and the Negaforce *First appearance of the Sailor Teleport *The song that plays during the battle with Queen Beryl is called Carry On, and the song that plays during the final scene where Luna and Artemis talk about the Sailor Scouts not remembering anything is called A New Day. *Final appearance of the Crescent Moon Wand and Star Locket. *As this is actually two episodes merged into one, a number of scenes were cut which include the death of Serena's friends and reappearing as their souls to comfort her, Darien getting mortally wounded from Queen Beryl's attack while protecting Sailor Moon and dying in her arms, Queen Beryl's skin crumbling from Darien's rose attack, and Sailor Moon dying and falling after finishing off Queen Beryl and the Negaforce. Trivia *This is the only episode of the series to censor death. When the Sailor Scouts are killed, it is said by the Doom and Gloom Girls that they have been "captured" inside the Negaverse. Also, when Beryl is destroyed, Sailor Moon says she was "blasted back to the Negaverse". In both scenarios, the Negaverse is used, despite already being established as Beryl's universe. (However, this is not used in Episode 3 of Sailor Moon R when Artemis says that Beryl was completely destroyed). Category:Sailor Moon episodes